I Can Still Feel You
by KimVaughan
Summary: Stiles had been waiting for two years for Derek to make his move. Now he's finally eighteen so he decides to take matters into his one hands. ONE-SHOT.


_I hope you enjoy this one-shot of Sterek. I have had this idea for some time and I just had to get it out of my head before it drove me nuts. Thanks ahead of time for any and all reviews. Peace out brothers and sisters._

_**I Can Still Feel You**_

_He walked through the front door, looking and listening for the one person he wanted more than anything else in this world._

_He walked from the living room to the kitchen, not having any luck in finding him. He made his way to the stairs and looked up towards where he knew that he must be. He just wandered if he had the guts to walk into his bedroom and take what he had been wanting since he was sixteen years old._

_He came to the bedroom door and hesitated for a moment before opening the door and walking in._

_There laying on the king size bed on top of the dark blue comforter lay the sexiest man he had met. He had never thought that two years after the dark haired Adonis came back into town that he would be standing in his bedroom staring at the sun kissed skin of his naked torso._

_He made his way to the bed, wanting to touch every inch of the older man's gorgeous body. He slowly kneeled down beside him and started to lightly touching his legs, running his hand up his thigh, caressing the warm skin._

_He heard a moan come from him and he felt his heart pounding inside his chest. He continued running his hand up his body until his hand touched the most perfect butt cheek._

"_Is that all you are going to do Stiles?" as soon as Stiles heard his voice, he suddenly started to shake. "Well, are you going to answer me?"_

"_How did you know it was me?" Stiles asked without taking his hand off of his fantasy lover's smooth, hot ass._

"_Stiles, I may be blind but I can still smell you. You have a distinct odor about you."_

"_Is that bad?"_

"_No but it means that a blind man can tell when you are sitting on the edge of his bed feeling him up."_

"_Do you want me to stop?"_

"_I didn't say that." He rolled over, knowing the second Stiles saw his hard on. "What do you want Stiles?"_

"_I turned eighteen today."_

"_And?"_

"_I'm legal."_

"_So what?"_

"_Dad can't arrest you now that I'm old enough. You told me two years ago that nothing could happen between us because I was jailbait. I'm not jailbait anymore."_

"_Are you saying that you want me to ram my shaft deep inside you, pounding away on your sweet ass until we're both exhausted?"_

"_Actually, I was thinking you could bottom for me. If you're not scared that is."_

"_Why would I be scared? It's not like you are packing a foot long down there."_

"_It's only about seven inches but have you ever bottomed before?"_

"_No I haven't. Have you?"_

"_I'm a virgin. I've never been with a man or a woman."_

"_So, how do you know that you want to be with me?" he asked as he sat up in the bed, leaning against the headboard._

_Stiles undressed and climbed onto the bed, straddling his lap. "I know I want you to be my first and only lover because I love you."_

"_What?"_

"_I love you Derek Hale. I have since I was that little twelve-year-old boy that sat in the waiting room for his dad after his mom passed away. You had just lost your entire family in a fire but yet you put your arm around me and consoled me during my grief. After the social worker led you away from me, I told my dad on the way home that I had met the love of my life."_

"_What did he say?"_

"_He asked if it was the cute boy that had his arm around me in the waiting room. I told him yes and he said he was happy for me."_

"_But Stiles, that's been six years ago. A lot has happened since then."_

"_I know. You found out that a former girlfriend was the one who burned your family alive and caused the accident that took your sight. I still want you and love you."_

"_How do you know you love me?" Derek asked._

"_Because I can still feel you."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I can still feel your arm around my shoulder while you tell me that everything is going to be okay. I can feel your warmth and the love you had for that little boy who was scared because he didn't know how he would survive without his mom. You showed me that even though you were going through your own tragedy, you still cared about me enough to put your feelings aside to help me. I love you Derek."_

_Stiles kissed Derek passionately and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Derek, I want you to make love to me."_

"_I have a better idea."_

"_What?"_

"_Why don't you make love to me?" Stiles couldn't believe Derek was saying what he was hearing._

"_Are you sure Derek?"_

"_Yeah. You topping me would be perfect since I'm blind now."_

"_I'll top you first if you'll top me afterwards." _

"_Okay." Stiles moved up on his knees and pulled Derek down the bed until he was lying beneath him. "I just thought about something Stiles."_

"_What?"_

"_I don't have any condoms."_

"_Since I'm a virgin and you haven't been with anybody in a really long time, we can do this without protection."_

"_Okay. I have some lube in the night stand."_

"_What do you need lube for if you haven't been with anybody in a long time?"_

"_Stiles, I may be blind but I still jack off. Don't you use lube when you jack off?"_

"_I just use lotion."_

"_I have an idea Stiles."_

"_What?"_

"_Why don't we shut up so you can fuck me? I want you to ram your hard dick up inside me while I beat myself off."_

"_Okay." _

_Stiles grabbed Derek's left leg and lifted it onto his shoulder. He grabbed the lube and squirted a drop of the slick substance onto his fingers._

_He slipped his pointer finger and middle finger up inside Derek, making him moan with unbridled desire. "Enough foreplay Stiles. I need your hard dick buried deep inside me."_

"_Is that really what you want baby? Do you want me slow and easy or fast and hard?"_

"_Start out slow and easy and when I have adjusted to your thick member penetrating my tight ass, you can start going fast and hard."_

_Stiles grabbed Derek's ankles and lifted them up over his head and slid up inside Derek slowly. "Oh, Derek. You feel so good. You are so damn tight. I'm fixing to climax."_

"_I wish I could see your face when you come deep inside me."_

"_Use your hands baby. Touch my face with your hands while I shoot my load deep inside your sexy ass." Stiles continued rocking in and out of Derek while his gorgeous lover touched his face with his fingers. "I'm coming baby."_

_When he was finished, Stiles rolled off of Derek and lay down beside him, pulling Derek up against him. _

_They laid there in each other's arms, recovering from their lovemaking. "Stiles, I love you so much." Derek told his younger lover._

"_I love you too."_

"_I know what you mean?"_

"_About what?"_

"_I may be blind now but I still remember that boy from six years ago and I can still feel you too. Thank you for loving me Stiles and waiting for me."_

"_Loving you is my pleasure Derek. And you are very much worth waiting for. Let's get some sleep my love and tomorrow we can start the rest of our lives together."_

"_Yes my love." Derek kissed Stiles and they both fell asleep together to dream of their future._

_THE END!_


End file.
